Eclipse
by Keight Ylonen
Summary: [oneshot] La historia sobre el romance fugaz entre el rey Atemu y una extraña chica de tierras distantes. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la historia original de yugioh. suspiro no sirvo para escribir resumenes...


K8- hola gentes! tirando confetti por todos lados FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! n.n

Tu- ¬,¬'…

K8- --,--'… ok! Feliz dia **después** de san valentin…!

Tu- nn

K8- bueno… este es mi primer fanfic! (k emocion! D) y pss aunk ya lo habia publicado en animespiral pss como k… no furulo! Jaja

Tu- ññ?

K8- jeje si lo c… no me hagan mucho caso… como sea. Hace ya un rato k escribi esto y pss pense k seria buena idea volverlo a publicar, ya k iba muy bien con la fecha (... bueno. Y x k hasta ayer podia empezar subir mis archivos...). Es una historia medio melodramatica y cursi, y aunk la idea no es original mia (lo k pasa es k esta historia mas bien es como k una adaptación. Ahora no recuerdo dond fregados lo lei o kien es el autor… sip, tengo memoria d teflón v,v… pero si alguno d ustedes sabe, plz digame para poder darle al autor original su merecido credito). Bueno, ya c me acabaron las tarugadas para decir asi k… adelante con la historia! **R&R**

AH! Casi lo olvido:

**disclaimer:** yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (si c llama asi, vdd? o,ó). Así k, no vayan a demandarme! Pero Génesis si es un personaje original creado x mi!

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las recientes civilizaciones comenzaban a escribir la historia de la humanidad y los faraones gobernaban la tierra del sol, Egipto, había un gran rey, sabio y bondadoso. Su fortaleza era trasmitida a sus súbditos y esto estaba haciendo que el pueblo del sol empezara a resplandecer en la historia de la humanidad, y lo cual seguiría hasta muchos milenios mas adelante. Este noble faraón tenía un único hijo de nombre Atemu: niño de piel bronceada, cabello escarlata y unos calidos ojos amatista, era la alegría y el orgullo de su padre. El joven príncipe creció felizmente al lado de su padre y su pueblo, convirtiéndose en un sabio e inteligente joven de 15 años, digno de ser el próximo soberano de Egipto. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe deberá asumir esta responsabilidad más pronto de lo que esperaba. Un día y sin previo aviso, su querido padre enfermó gravemente. Desafortunadamente, el anciano faraón murió a los pocos días. Fue un muy duro golpe para el muchacho, quien, aunque su padre le había enseñado como debía ser un rey, aun no se sentía muy capaz de asumir tal compromiso. Pero debía reponerse ya que de ahora en adelante la gente buscaría apoyo y fortaleza en él. Ahora tenía la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de su país sin importar nada más. Así, el joven príncipe se convirtió en faraón, continuando con el legado que dejó su padre atrás. 

Pasó un año de la muerte de faraón, y su hijo lo estaba haciendo muy bien, considerando su corta edad. El pueblo seguía prosperando y confiaba plenamente en su joven gobernante. Su padre lo había instruido bien.

El rey Atemu era feliz ya que su gente lo era, sin embargo, no lo era por completo. La sombra de la soledad lo perseguía, y parecía que nunca se alejaría, hasta un inusual día lluvioso en Egipto. El cielo azul normalmente gobernado por la luz tibia del sol estaba ahora opacado por las nubes negras de la lluvia, para muchos, señal de una terrible catástrofe pronta a venir; para otros, signo de buen augurio. El rey no le dio mucha importancia al clima inusitado, pero pronto se daría cuenta de lo importante que este suceso sería en su vida debido a lo que estaba por suceder.

La negrura de la noche, aumentada por las nubes grises que aun se apreciaban en el horizonte, había caído sobre la tierra. La lluvia seguía bombardeando las arenas de Egipto sin piedad, y parecía que aun iba para largo. Al poco rato del ocaso, alguien llega a palacio pidiendo asilo del inclemente cielo pluvioso. Los guardias tenían órdenes de faraón de ayudar a cualquiera que lo pidiera, propio o extraño, y llevarlo en su presencia. Así, y con toda amabilidad, éstos condujeron a la persona para guarecerse del agua y en audiencia con el joven soberano. El individuo llevaba una gruesa túnica negra, empapada por el agua torrencial que caía, y la capucha cubría por completo su rostro. Faraón no podía estar por menos intrigado por la apariencia extraña del individuo. Luego de presentarse, el joven Atemu le ofreció cortésmente al desconocido morada y alimento a cambio de que dijera su nombre y mostrara su rostro a todos. La persona aceptó, y lentamente se deshizo del pesado manto que la encerraba. La multitud ahí reunida quedó enmudecida ante la figura que emergió de entre las ropas: una hermosa joven de piel blanca como nunca se hubiera visto antes en Egipto y largo cabello de un azul, casi negro, extremadamente raro por estas tierras. Era bastante evidente que era forastera, de un lugar quizás muy lejano. Pero sin duda lo que más cautivó a todo el que la viera fueron sus ojos verdes, vibrantes y tristes a la vez, cálidos pero distantes.

"Mi nombre es Génesis." La dulce voz de la moza proclamó, con sutil ansiedad en sus palabras. Y respondiendo a la segunda solicitud de su anfitrión, pidió. "Y por favor, le pido no pregunte más, pues por ahora es todo lo que le puedo decir sobre mí."

A faraón le pareció un poco rara la actitud de la extraña, pero no reparó en su petición. Luego, personalmente, la condujo a donde un banquete ya estaba listo en su honor y la acompañó gustoso. Génesis permaneció en silencio durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron ahí, pero a Atemu no le molestó en absoluto, ya que estaba demasiado embelesado observando a su bella invitada. En sus escasos 16 años de vida nunca había visto esa clase de belleza. Su piel pálida, sus cabellos obscuros como el cielo nocturno que ahora los envolvía y sobretodo sus ojos, brillantes y pálidos simultáneamente. Una extraña amalgama de sentimientos.

Luego de que terminara sus alimentos, la joven fue llevada por el mismo faraón a donde habría de dormir esa noche. Con un reverencial gesto la joven agradeció al rey su amabilidad y hospitalidad, y se retiró a descansar. Por su lado, él hizo lo mismo, aunque apenas si pudo dormir en realidad. El rostro de la doncella y la pregunta insistente de quien seria esa extraña que lo había cautivado rondó su cabeza toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció.

Al día siguiente, las enormes nubes de lluvia que hubieran opacado al sol el día anterior se habían retirado para dar paso de nuevo al Astro Rey. La gente, feliz del regreso de su emperador celeste, comenzaba a realizar sus tareas diarias. Y en palacio no era la excepción. Desde muy tempranas horas ya había movimiento: sirvientes yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, preparando todo para la ceremonia del día. Faraón tampoco tardó mucho en despertar, a pesar del poco dormir que tuvo. Más sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo en pie, lo primero que pensó fue en saludar a su huésped. No obstante, al llegar a los aposentos de la joven, ésta no se encontraba. Faraón la buscó por todas partes, temiendo que se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Pero, para su alivio, la encontró. A las afueras de palacio, contemplando el eterno cielo azul y los calidos rayos del sol que se inclinaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver. Faraón bajó hasta donde ella se encontraba, sin que ésta advirtiera su presencia. Estaba muy ocupada admirando el pasto verde bajo sus blancos pies y los árboles frondosos que la rodeaban. Parecía maravillada por todo lo que veía, como si fuera algo nuevo para ella. Cautivada por el melodioso canto de las aves, y él cautivado por la inocente expresión que ahora mostraba la muchacha, muy diferente a la expresión de incertidumbre y nostalgia que expusiera la noche anterior. La tristeza de su mirada parecía haber sido reemplazada por la alegría de la vida que la envolvía, y ése fue el instante en el que el rey de Egipto cayó, capturado por las redes del amor. Haciendo un ademán para que ella notara su presencia, faraón se acercó a ella. Génesis dio un salto ante la repentina aparición del muchacho pero pronto se repuso del susto. Y así, los dos permanecieron juntos todo el día. Faraón le mostró todo el palacio, la llevó a los templos de los diferentes dioses que regían a su pueblo, y le enseñó como vivía su gente en paz y armonía. Sin duda alguna, la extranjera estaba encantada de lo que veía. Saludaba a la gente con singular alegría, e incluso jugaba con los niños como si ella misma aun fuera una. Se notaba que se encontraba muy contenta. Faraón evidentemente también lo estaba, y estaba tan absorto en la agradable compañía de la joven que incluso casi olvida la ceremonia que se debía realizar. En fin, pasaron varios días, y por lo visto Génesis ya no tenía prisa por marcharse, ni Atemu de que se fuera. Pasaban horas en compañía el uno del otro, hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo de cualquier tontería, paseando por ahí y visitando a los aldeanos. Sus platicas amenas podrían durar para siempre, pero siempre llegaba la noche a interrumpirlas, solo para que al día siguiente continuaran donde se quedaron. El joven faraón nunca había sido más dichoso. Ahora se sentía completo, y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo. Infortunadamente, el desasosiego de una nueva tormenta estaba por llegar.

Atemu había decidido que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la joven mujer, si bien todo lo que supiera de ella fuera sólo su nombre poco común. Faraón le declaró sus sentimientos y ella no esperaba menos del joven del que, para su desdicha, se había enamorado. Pero dolorosamente, no podía ser. Muy a su pesar, el momento de decir la verdad había llegado.

"Como ya le había dicho antes, mi nombre es Génesis. Pero lo que no le había podido decir es la razón por la que he venido a parar a tierras tan lejanas de mi amado hogar. La misión que me fue encomendada…" empezó a decir con amargura. "fui enviada como una espía. Debía encontrar vuestros puntos débiles y debilitarles aun más. Fui enviada para preparar todo para la conquista de vuestra tierra." La confesión de labios de su amada lo dejó mudo. No podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de oír y no quería creerlo. Los ojos de esmeralda de la muchacha se habían nublado por las lágrimas, esperando por el desprecio del muchacho, pero aun así continuó.

"¡Debía destruirte! Pero ahora que te he conocido, ya no me creo capaz de realizar tal atrocidad."

La joven no pudo contenerse más y rompió en sollozos. Faraón aun estaba consternado pero no tardó en apoyarla. La tomó de las manos y la miró intensamente.

"No me interesa por lo que hayas venido. Lo único que deseo es que estemos juntos."

Génesis no podía estar más feliz por lo que había escuchado, pero su alegría fugaz pronto se desvaneció gracias a la impía verdad.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? No podemos. Eso es imposible."

Débilmente, Génesis alejo las manos del desconsolado joven.

"He traicionado a mi gente y por eso jamás podré regresar a mi lugar natal. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme, ya que es probable que la necesidad por volver a mi añorado hogar me orille a hacer algo que no deseo. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya lo es."

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de faraón mientras escuchaba en silencio las razones de la que amara, pero con la que nunca podría estar.

"Te diré todo lo que sé, así podrás protegerte del ataque de tu enemigo, y el que resulta ser mi padre." Dicho esto, Génesis le contó los planes que tenía su padre, emperador de una tierra distante y fría, para atacar y conquistar las tierras calidas de Egipto. La información que le proporcionaba la intrusa era invaluable en una guerra y seguro le daría la victoria. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que perdía. Ya luego de desahogar un poco su alma atormentada por el peso de su pecado, la joven le pidió un último favor.

"Sobrevive y gana la batalla. Pero, por lo que más quieras, deja vivir a mi padre…" Su voz desolada retumbo en los oídos del rey. "…ya que, si él muriera en esta guerra, yo jamás me lo perdonaría y moriría junto con él."

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron, hasta que Atemu pudo contestar.

"Prometo que dejaré a tu padre con vida." la pesadumbre con la que salían las palabras era suficiente para ver el llanto de su corazón. "Y tu también promete que vivirás, que yo lo haré por ti."

Génesis asintió, y con un último beso amargo de despedida, se fue.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Y plz dejen reviews! Sean honestos (pero tampoco destruyan la poca autoestima k me keda!). jeje P ntc! 


End file.
